happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demolition Drive
Demolition Drive is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Squabbles enters a demolition derby and tries to survive. Roles Starring *Squabbles Featuring *Crash *Lumpy *Lifty & Shifty *Scurvy *Devious Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Mime Plot Squabbles walks outside and reaches into his pocket for car keys. However, they are not there and couldn't find them. He gets disappointed, until spotting Crash asleep on his wheelchair, then he gets an unwise idea. Squabbles quietly sets Crash on a rock and wears his helmet. Hopping into Crash's wheelchair, Squabbles decides to take it for a test run. He looks at the controls and pushes a button which sends him zooming away. Moments later, Crash wakes up and realizes he was hijacked. In a demolition derby stadium, Lumpy looks around for another driver to perform in today's big show. Mime comes up, but Lumpy is not satisfied. Suddenly, Squabbles crashes through the walls and Lumpy is astounded by the driver. Later, the show begins and Lumpy presents his new driver to the audience. Squabbles is rather excited at first, but his mood changes when he gets surrounded by large monster trucks. Upon facing his first challengers, Lifty and Shifty, Squabbles drives away in fear. Shifty chases after him snickering. However, Lifty wants a turn and the twins start fighting over the steering wheel. Squabbles sees he has the perfect opportunity to show off, so he rams into Lifty and Shifty's monster truck and sends them crashing into a wall. Feeling confident, Squabbles prepares for the next fighter. Scurvy drives to him in his pirate-themed monster truck, firing cannonballs. Squabbles is hit and sent into a wall, causing the wheelchair's airbag to inflate. A cannonball bounces off the airbag and hits Scurvy's truck, blowing it up. Although Squabbles and the wheelchair are damaged from the crash, he is still able to compete. Devious gets ready to defeat Squabbles and turns the front of his truck into a pair of giant jaws. Squabbles once again drives for his life, but a fly starts pestering him. So he moves a sideview mirror on the wheelchair, blinding Devious with the reflecting light. Devious falls off his truck and gets killed. Oblivious to this, Squabbles spots the fly on his face and hits it. The crowd cheers and Squabbles waves with pride. However, an angry Crash appears and takes back his wheelchair and helmet. Unfortunately, he spots all the wrecked monster trucks and flips out. Crash begins chasing Squabbles and the crowd cheers even more. Meanwhile, Lumpy is in his office counting dollar bills from the audience. Suddenly, Squabbles runs inside and Crash breaks through the walls, running Lumpy over. Squabbles picks up bills and throws them at Crash, slicing him to pieces. Once Crash's wheelchair crashes, the crowd applaudes even louder. Squabbles sees he only has one more competitor and Mime shows up in his "invisible" monster truck. Squabbles assumes this will be an easy win, but gets flattened. Back at his house, it is revealed Squabbles' car keys were inside his car the whole time. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty crash into a wall. #Scurvy is either hit by the cannonball or dies when his truck explodes. #Devious is crunched to pieces. #A fly is swat by Squabbles. #Lumpy is flattened by Crash. #Crash is sliced by paper bills. #Squabbles is run over by Mime. Trivia *This is Crash's first death. *This is one of the moments where Lumpy is greedy. *Squabbles' first kills are shown here. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes